Shark Tale 2
Shark Tale 2 is to be an upcoming DreamWorks animated comedy movie where the 1st and original Shark Tale had left off, starring Michael J. Fox, Renée Zellweger, Jack Black, Angelina Jolie, Martin Scorsese, Robert De Niro, Vincent Pastore, Doug E. Doug and Ziggy Marley. Other cast members include Dominic Chianese, Lenny Venito, Michael Imperioli, David Soren, Katie Couric, David P. Smith, Shelley Morrison, Wanda Sykes, Crispin Glover, Emily Blunt, Zach Galifianakis, Andy Richter, Elizabeth Banks, Kevin Spacey, Tim Curry, Lewis Black, Jim Cummings, Bill Hader, Alec Baldwin, Glenn Close, Owen Wilson, Amy Poehler, Steve Martin, Ben Stiller, Jennifer Aniston, Mandy Moore, John Hasler, William Wunsch, Sean Ryan Fox Francesca Capaldi, Owen Vaccaro, Scarlett Estevez, Russell Crowe, Tina Turner, Rod Stewart, Ringo Starr, Jennifer Saunders, Sean Bean, Selena Gomez, Hillary Duff and Jessica Simpson. '' ''It's to be put on DVD and Blu-Ray on May 17, 2019. Plot Summary Right after Oscar told the truth that an anchor killed Lenny's brother, Frankie, but not him, everything in Southside Reef seems perfectly normal around here, but while an evil sea witch named Grusella has plans of turning everybody in Southside Reef into stone statues, Lenny begins feeling depressed and having flashback memories of Frankie's passing, but eventually gets over it when he watches television, then falls in love with a female vegetarian shark who he dates, then gets married to. Lenny, Crystal, Don Lino, Mildred, George, Mona, Boris and Maria are swimming around the kelp fields, but Crystal stops suddenly and Lenny swims over to her by asking her if she's alright, then Crystal reveals to Lenny that it's just difficult to keep up since she's pregnant, and they're overjoyed by the excitement, they now take Crystal to Southside Reef hospital, where she eventually gives birth to a male vegetarian shark pup named Sheldon and a female vegetarian shark pup named Sheena. Later at the Titanic House, everybody's celebrating Sheldon and Sheena's very 1st birthday bash. Sykes suggests that they need to make the Titanic House baby proof, including keeping the toilet seat lid down, keeping the cabinets, drawers and the refrigerator and freezer doors closed and making sure there's no dangerous objects lying about. Later, right before Lenny, Don Lino and Mildred go right to bed, Crystal calls out to Lenny and Lenny, Don Lino, Mildred, Mona, George, Boris and Maria swim over to Sheldon and Sheena's bedroom and Crystal tells them that Sheldon and Sheena said their 1st words. Sheldon says the word, Seahorse and Sheena says the word, Dolphin. Don Lino, Mildred, Mona, George, Boris and Maria are super impressed with their twin grandpups/twin nephew and niece learning much better words. Voice Cast Members * Michael J. Fox as Oscar * Renée Zellweger as Angie * Jack Black as Lenny * Angelina Jolie as Lola * Martin Scorsese as Sykes * Robert De Niro as Don Lino * Vincent Pastore as Luca * Doug E. Doug as Bernie * Ziggy Marley as Ernie * Dominic Chianese as Don Feinberg * Lenny Venito as Guiseppe * Michael Imperioli as Frankie * David Soren as Horace the Shrimp * Katie Couric as Katie Current * David P. Smith as Crazy Joe * Shelley Morrison as Mrs. Sanchez * John Hasler as Felix, Oscar and Angie's 1st son * William Wunsch as Lucas, Oscar and Angie's 2nd son * Sean Ryan Fox as Dennis, Oscar and Angie's 3rd son * Francesca Capaldi as Katherine, Oscar and Angie's daughter * Wanda Sykes as Mildred, Don Lino's wife and Lenny's mother and Crystal's mother in law who disappeared in the original classic 2004 movie and eventually returned for this sequel movie and she wears a bright purple necklace and bracele * Crispin Glover as Earl, Oscar's father * Emily Blunt as Maria, Crystal's sister * Albert Brooks as Boris, Maria's husband * Zach Galifianakis as Reuben, Lola's husband * Aiden Lewandowski as Stuart, Lola and Reuben's son * Estelle Harris as Shelly, Frankie and Lenny's grandmother, Don Lino's mother and Mildred's mother in law * Andy Richter as Kevin the Lobster * Elizabeth Banks as Mona, Crystal's mother * Kevin Spacey as George, Crystal's father * Tim Curry as Filgor * Lewis Black as Milgor * Jon Hamm as Zilgor * Jane Lynch as Miss Wanda * Jim Cummings as Jacques, a swordfish waiter * Bill Hader as Dr. Gillmore * Glenn Close as Grusella * Owen Wilson as Officer Gillerson * Amy Poehler as Nurse Scales * Steve Martin as Mayor Gills * Ben Stiller as Officer Waves * Alec Baldwin as Benjamin the Starfish * Jennifer Aniston as Crystal, Lenny's 1 true love and later wife * Mandy Moore as Katrina, Crystal's best friend for life * Owen Vaccaro as Sheldon, Lenny and Crystal's twin son * Scarlett Estevez as Sheena, Lenny and Crystal's twin daughter * Selena Gomez as Sardina Gomez * Hillary Duff as Hillary Gup *Ringo Starr as Ringo Starfish *Jennifer Saunders as Jennifer Sanders *Sean Bean as Sean Bream * Russell Crowe as Mussel Crowe * Tina Turner as Tuna Turner * Jessica Simpson as Jessica Shrimpson * Rod Stewart as Cod Stewart Transcripts * ''Shark Tale 2'' teaser trailer transcript * ''Shark Tale 2'' trailer transcript * ''Shark Tale 2'' television spot transcript * ''Shark Tale 2'' official transcript Trivia Notice * This Film is dedicated to the loving memory of Peter Falk, who voiced Don Feinberg in the 1st and original Shark Tale. * Dominic Chianese replaces the late Peter Falk who passed away back on Thursday, June 23, 2011. * Michael J. Fox replaces Will Smith in this sequel film. * Alec Baldwin voices Benjamin the Starfish in this movie. * His 1st voice acting role was Makunga in Madagascar Escape 2 Africa, Nicholas St. North in Guardians of the Galaxy and the title character in The Boss Baby Easter Egg Cameo Appearances Shrek movie series * Some pictures of Shrek, Donkey, Fiona and Puss in Boots can be seen on Lenny and Crystal's bedroom wall. Madagascar movie series * A poster for Madagascar 4[[Madagascar 4: The Australian Rescue|: The Australian Rescue]] can be seen on the flyer. Over the Hedge movie series * RJ, Verne, Hammy, Stella, Ozzy, Heather, Penny and Lou appear as picture paintings. * Stella's voice actress, Wanda Sykes voices Lenny's mother, Mildred in this film. Chicken Run movie series * Rocky appears as a sticker on the book shelf. How to Train Your Dragon movie series * Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless can be seen as undersea cave paintings. TROLLS movie series * Branch and Princess Poppy can be seen as picture drawings on Sheldon and Sheena's bedroom wall. The Boss Baby movie series * The title character's voice actor, Alec Baldwin voices Benjamin the Starfish in this film. Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:DreamWorks Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:Sequels Category:Shark Tale Category:2018 films Category:PG-Rated films Category:Science Fiction Category:Universal Pictures